Welcome Home
by SKLBug210
Summary: Family dinners are never predictable...


A.N. I own nothing you recognize. I just wrote this quick little one shot in the past day. (The joys of having my work schedule change due to a six year old getting his head sliced open.) So hopefully you'll enjoy.

Molly Weasley was preparing supper. Everyone in the family was coming over tonight. Well almost everyone. The elderly woman sighed thinking of her grandchild who'd been in America for the past three years. She heard a sound of wings and turned to see an owl sitting on her window sill.

"What is that you have for me" the woman asked taking the letter out of the owl's beak. She read it quietly and quickly a grin forming on her face as she took in the message. _She was home. _

Harry walked through the door of the Burrow sighing with relief at being with the family. He loved his work as an auror, but it was nothing compared to being surrounded by the people he loved. He spotted Ron and Hermione talking in a corner with Charlie. That was a surprise Harry mused. Charlie was so involved in his work that he rarely came home other than holidays. The middle aged man walked over to his family members being waylaid by his mother in law for a hug on the way.

Molly was excited. Everyone was here. Except for _her_, but she was on her way. Molly looked around at her family. No one else knew _she_ was coming, it was a surprise. Molly looked at _her_ parents. They would be so surprised. Molly ran back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"How are you doing Molly?" Audrey came in to ask her mother in law.

"Splendid, thank you!" Molly nearly squealed. Percy's wife raised her eyebrows, giving the older woman a concerned look before going back into the other room.

Arthur sat in a chair just watching his children and grandchildren. Molly had been jumpy all day, looking excited about something, but when the man inquired what was making his wife so happy he got shooed away with an "I'm excited for the family coming over tonight."

However he had known his wife long enough to know there was something she wasn't telling him. He took a drink of pumpkin juice before looking at George. As always Arthur thought of his son Fred. A pang of sadness hit him when he thought of his dead son. Forever 20.

"Hey Granddad" 24 year old James Potter came over to his grandfather. The old man shook his head of sad thoughts and smiled at his grandson.

"What's going on with Grand mum?" The young man asked.

"Grand mum says it's dinner time" 26 year old Lucy Weasley said to the room, ring glinting on her left hand.

"About time," Louis Weasley said pushing aside his sister Victoire to get to the table. The 30 year old glared at the younger strawberry blond before picking up her five year old daughter who was giggling at her uncle.

"Hey mom why are there extra plates?" Ron asked as everyone took their spots.

"Yes, why are there extra plates?" Ginny Potter asked taking note of the two extra plates at the end. Everyone else looked at the plates and then at Molly Weasley who was fighting a smile, and losing.

"We're having guests tonight." The elderly woman nearly squealed sounding more like her great grand daughter whose hair was currently a striking shade of violet, than a woman of her advanced years. Her children and grandchildren exchanged looks with each other.

"Who?" Five year old Dora Lupin asked changing her hair to blue and kicking her legs that were far too short to reach the floor from the chair she was sitting on. It was at this precise moment that a knock came at the door. Molly went to go answer it leaving the room behind her in silence. Hugo Weasley didn't think he'd ever heard a room with his family members in it this quiet. Molly reentered with a very familiar face. The younger, 26 year old Molly Weasley gasped.

"Rose!" Hermione Weasley went running to her daughter, whom she hadn't seen in three years.

"Surprise Mom" Rose said hugging her mother before she was pushed out of the way by Ron.

"Hey Rosie" the man said hugging her, not noticing the frown on his wife's face.

"Been gaining weight there Rosie" Ron said displaying his usual tact.

"Ronald!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

"What?"

Harry noticed the somewhat guilty grin on his niece's face as she took off her cloak, displaying a somewhat bigger stomach than when she had left.

"Oh My God, you're pregnant" Lily Potter shrieked.

"What!" Ron grabbed the nearest chair, which George was sitting on, face pale. Rose smiled at her stunned family members.

"Twins" the 23 year old said softly before taking off the black gloves she had been wearing and holding up her left hand, displaying the silver wedding band.

"You're married? Congratulations" easy going Teddy Lupin said smiling at his young cousin in law ignoring the glares some of the family members shot at him.

"Why didn't you tell us" Hermione asked her daughter softly. This question quieted the whole room. The girl shot a glance behind her before sighing.

"I wasn't sure how. I mean we had never really paid attention to each other in school and then a few years ago we met up again in Chicago and I didn't want to say anything until I knew it was serious and then I didn't know how to tell you. When we decided to get married I was afraid that one of you would try to stop us, so then I decided it might be better to marry him and then tell you so you wouldn't try to stop me and well… here we are," Rose gave a guilty smile.

"Who did you marry? Voldemort?" Fred Weasley asked, causing laughter among his cousins, a few strained chuckles from the older generation and a nudge in the side from his sister Roxanne.

"Now don't get mad or try to kill him" Rose said, mostly directing it to her father who was still pale before going back towards the front door. Every eye in the room swiveled to the elder Molly Weasley.

"She just said she was bringing someone home, she didn't tell me who or that she was married" Molly answered the unspoken question. Dominique shifted in her chair and sighed tossing her blond hair into Al Potter's face. Dora got off her chair and went over to where Bill and Fleur were sitting, climbing into Bill's lap.

"I'm hungry," the girl whined. Angelina leaned over and handed the girl some bread as Rose poked her head around the corner.

"So this is my husband." Rose said as a familiar looking blond stepped out into view.

"Scorpius Malfoy" she finished.

A.N. So hope you enjoyed. I think I mentioned every family member at least once. Also, I have a poll up on my profile (I think) so go and vote and note that this story isn't actually an option. It's really just asking what your favorite story of mine is, cause I'm just really curious.

Yes, I will be updating Obsession and Don't Tell Ron soon, after they get a few more reviews, because I'm evil like that.

A.T. So do you ever wonder that if Harry could have answered those potion questions Snape shot at him in his very first Potions class maybe Snape would have liked him somewhat? I feel like Snape was testing him and giving him another chance to prove that he might be worthy of being liked by him and then failed because he couldn't answer those questions.


End file.
